The original patent application 11561393 was filed with the copper Heat-Anvil, performing the import and temporary holding of caloric energy. After the application was filed the inventors became aware of new developments in ceramics that afforded heat exchangers to be created almost entirely from ceramics. The main inventor Mr. Pickette assumed the task of creating a lighter more robust performing Heat-Anvil equivalent in the form of multiple homogeneous ceramic components contained within a shell outwardly a physical form identical with that of the original Heat Anvil.
The inventor was aware that oil had been utilized in electrical Power Company transformers for years. It seemed logical to embrace this mode of a utility media to manage caloric energy. After another short search, a biologically compatible oil was found. A biological harmonious oil is necessary to avoid toxic environmental contamination in any case of a spill.
The original homogeneous ceramic is a poor conductor of caloric energy, making it ideal for the construction of a device that should not steal energy from the contents it encounters. Further searching found another ceramic that, while not the best conductor of caloric energy, was nearly one-half as conductive as the optimum conductor copper. This ceramic is utilized to construct caloric energy exchanging parts.
Other embodiments of this device may include embedding or other styles of embodiments without departing from the spirit of the device.